indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ozric Tentacles
De Ozric Tentacles (ook wel bekend als de Ozrics) is een instrumentele band uit Somerset, Engeland. De muziek is het beste te omschrijven als progrock met een spacy en psychedelische inslag (spacerock, psychedelic rock). De band heeft in de periode 1984 tot 2005 reeds 20 albums uitgebracht. Geschiedenis De originele bezetting ontstond op 21 juni 1984 op het Stonehenge Free Festival. De naam is ontstaan op zoek naar een hypothetisch ontbijtmerk. In de 80-er jaren ontstond een groep fanatieke fans vanuit het festivalcircuit, met name het Glastonbury Festival. In die tijd werden enkele cassettes uitgebracht die via optredens en de fanclub verkocht werden. Hun eerste reguliere album was Pungent Effulgent uitgebracht in 1989, en heruitgebracht in 2000, samen met Strangeitude. Het volgende album, Erpland (1990), is een cd gewijd aan Erp, een karakter die afgebeeld is op diverse cd-hoezen van de Ozrics. In 1991 kwam de lp Strangeitude uit. Het nummer Sploosh! is in een reclamecampagne van BMW gebruikt en werd daarmee de enige hitsingle van de band. In 1993 bereikte het album Jurassic Shift de Top 10 van de UK Album Charts. Er is een wisselende samenstelling van de band met alleen Ed Wynne (gitaar, keyboards) en Jon Egan (fluit) vanaf 1990 als vaste bandleden. Enkele leden verlieten de band om een meer elektronische kant op te gaan (Elektronische muziek). Bandnamen van deze bandleden zijn: Eat Static, Nodens Ictus, ZubZub en Moksha. Ondanks deze wisselende samenstelling van de band produceerden de Ozrics bijna jaarlijks een album en wisten ze daarnaast ook nog te toeren, waarvan de live dvd uit 2002 getuige is. De band is bekend geworden vanwege zijn live optredens onder leiding van frontman Champignon, die in trance op het podium rondsprong en diverse soorten fluiten bespeelde. Ozric Tentacles heeft daarnaast een uitgebreide lichtshow met veel projecties. Bandleden In haar geschiedenis heeft de band een groot aantal ledenwisselingen meegemaakt. De enige leden die sinds begin jaren 90 altijd zijn gebleven zijn Ed Wynne (technoguitar/keyboards) en Jon Egan (fluit). De band heeft echter altijd haar eigen identiteit weten te behouden. In 2007 bestaat de band, naast Wynne, uit diens echtgenote Brandi Wynne (bass, synthesizer, keyboards), Joie Hinton (synthesizer, keyboards), Merv Peplar (drums, percussie)http://www.ozrics.com/index.htm. Egan heeft de band verlaten en speelt samen met onder andere een aantal andere oud bandleden. Musicologie De muziek is gekenmerkt door een psychedelisch mengsel met basdreun, geluidseffecten en dansbaar keyboard- en gitaarwerk. De band is beïnvloed door Steve Hillage en Gong. Veel songs hebben een aparte timing en Oosterse effecten. Daarnaast gebruiken de Ozrics ingewikkelde arrangementen met wisselende tijden, momenten en ritmes. Sommige delen scheppen hierdoor verwarring tijdens het beluisteren, op andere momenten worden juist bekende funkyritmes gebruikt. Deze kenmerken zijn vermengd met elektronische elementen, waaronder meerdere lagen met psytrance- en techno-beïnvloedde arpeggiated synthesizers, pads, synth bassloopjes, effecten en geprogrammeerde drumeffecten. Verder zijn er sterke invloeden van dub en ambient, met veel extreem relaxte tracks, wat de intense muziek in balans weet te brengen. De Ozrics gebruiken een zeer breed scala aan muziekinstrumenten, waaronder elektrische en akoestische gitaren, fluiten, recorders, xylofonen en digitaal bewerkte menselijke stemmetjes. Het album Spirals in Hyperspace wordt wel een spacy jazzrock genoemd. Discografie Cassettes *Tantric Obstacles (1985) *Erpsongs (1985) *There Is Nothing (1986) *Live Ethereal Cereal (1986) *Sliding Gliding Worlds (1988) *The Bits Between the Bits (1989) Albums *''Pungent Effulgent'' (1989) *''Erpland'' (1990) *''Sploosh / Live Throbbe EP'' (1991) *''Strangeitude'' (1991) *''Live Underslunky'' (1992) *''Afterswish'' (1992) *''Ozric Tentacles'' (1993) *''Jurassic Shift'' (1993) *''Arborescence'' (1994) *''Vitamin Enhanced'' (1994) - cd box set of the first six cassette releases *''Become The Other'' (1995) *''Curious Corn'' (1997) *''Spice Doubt'' (1998) *''Waterfall Cities'' (1999) *''Floating Seeds'' (1999) *''The Hidden Step'' (2000) *''Pyramidion'' (2000) *''Tantric Obstacles - Erpsongs re-release'' (2000) *''Swirly Termination'' (2002) *''Live at The Pongmasters Ball'' (2002) - live dvd *''Eternal Wheel (The Best Of)'' *''Spirals in Hyperspace'' (2004) *''The Floor's Too Far Away'' (2006) *''Sunrise Festival'' (2008) *''The Yumyum Tree'' (29 april 2009) Externe links * Interview in Sound on Sound magazine Categorie:Britse rockband Categorie:Psychedelische muziek